Want Me
by Seann
Summary: Set in 4XX AF Academia, Serah and Noel venture around the time for some much needed relaxation, although after a comment from a passing by stranger, Noel's awkwardness is highlighted within such a bustling city. Oneshot SerahNoel


**Want Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places mentioned, all are owned by SquareEnix.

So the world needs more SerahNoel I noticed. I'm contributing, as I'd like to see more, now that it's out hopefully there will be a burst of fics, until then I'll contribute to the SerahNoel compendium of fanfics! Haha.

Description: Set in 4XX AF Academia, Serah and Noel venture around the time for some much needed relaxation, although after a comment from a passing by stranger, Noel's awkwardness is highlighted within such a bustling city. Oneshot SerahNoel

* * *

><p>The bustling metropolis of Academia was one of the nicer places the two time travellers had ventured to on their journey, in the past they had seen a similar Academia, then decline into destruction by C'ieth.<p>

But this Academia, it was like the Cocoon once was, full of life, fancy restaurants paving the streets, bright lights, technology once again a primary staple of life, unlike the previous lifestyle of living on Gran Pulse.

The two had finished another meeting with Hope, and were ready to set off into the Historia Crux to continue their venture, the two walked through the busy streets.

The two were wandering around the shopping block of Academia, groups of girls and boys around their age wandering from shop to shop.

"Noel, let's have a look. We might find something useful?" Serah said with a smile.

Noel nodded, although a frown was on his face, as he looked away from Serah.

"We… don't have to, if you're ready to go, we can?" The female continued, taking in the negative look across her companion's face.

"That's not it." Noel replied. "Should I buy something different… like to wear." His words were somewhat shaky. Unsure. Unusual for the normally cocky and confident male.

"Hm, if you'd like. You don't seem yourself, Noel." Serah commented. "What's got you onto this, fashion is hardly the first thing Mr Noel Kreiss thinks about surely." She continued with a bit of a laugh.

Noel looked at Serah, a bit shocked. Serah's eye for spotting his emotions always bothered him a little bit, he was used to a world with no people, and the few people that were once on his world weren't one to pry. Caius and Yeul both didn't really pry into Noel if he seemed a bit distant. Maybe they didn't notice. Who knows. But Serah was always straight to the point, with care in her voice, she always unravelled him fairly easily.

"A girl back there we walked past, I overheard her talking to her friends, she said she'd be embarrassed around me in my clothes. She said the Gran Pulse fashion is ick, and they all started laughing." Noel commented his deep blue eyes glancing around, red across his cheeks.

"The great hunter Noel Kriess is a fashionista?" Serah replied giggling. "But really, I didn't think it would bother you, you look fine to me." She said with a smile.

"It doesn't, it doesn't bother you?" Noel questioned.

"Not at all. You look good, Noel. Actually, I overheard the girls over there saying something actually." Serah said with a smile pointing to a group of girls sitting on a bench all whispering to each other as they looked at the two.

"Wait here, Okay Noel?" Serah said with a smile as she walked to the group.

Noel frowned as he watched Serah walk to the group, throwing his hand out. "S-Serah!" He yelled out.

Noel couldn't fathom what she was up to, it was a different group of girls, they didn't particularly look snarky, but the giggling was evident, he watched as Serah began to converse with them. He was expecting her to start lecturing the girls, and flip into angry teacher mode. But she seemed to join in talking to them and giggling.

It wasn't long before the girls flocked over to Noel, giggling, and tugging on his arm.  
>"Hey, we were just saying you're a ten for sure!" One of the girls said.<p>

"Yeah, any chance you'll go on a date with one of us? Come on!"

"The girl over there said she wasn't your girlfriend so it's not like we're cutting anyones grass, right? Come on!"

"Choose one of us!"

The group of girls tugged at Noel from all angles, complimenting him.

"Aa…ah… sorry" Noel said as he pulled away. "It's n-nice but I've really gotta go. Sorry guys!" He said with a smile, before running off quickly.

Serah walked closer to the group. "What happened?" She questioned.

"He totally dropped all of us, I thought you said he might be interested in one of us!" One of the teen girls said snarkily to Serah.

"I said go talk to him, maybe he would. Maybe he's just embarrassed. Sorry guys, I've gotta go." Serah replied before nodding to them and running after Noel.

"Noel!" Serah yelled out, her pink hair bouncing as she ran after the boy, she saw the blue clad male take a turn into an alley, following him to see him leaning against a wall, panting somewhat.

"From all the fighting, I should be more fit than this…" Noel commented.

"What's wrong, Noel? Why'd you run off?" Serah questioned.

"Why… why'd you do that, Serah? That was really embarrassing! Having people throwing themselves at you… my eyes are as blue as the sky apparently." Noel continued, his cheeks still red.

"I thought you needed a bit of a confidence boost! Come on, it's just some girls you don't need to get so flustered!" Serah replied cheerily.

"I'm not really used to that." Noel said with a frown. "And I don't want them paying attention to me. Atleast not about my looks. As a hunter… I like being known as a hunter. Not as a pretty boy." Noel said strongly.

"Oh, Sorry Noel. I thought you were down about yourself when you wanted to get new clothes… I thought it was bothering you?"

"It did." Noel replied glancing away from Serah's light blue eyes.

"Noel, your making no sense! You say you don't want people to think your good looking but you want to get new clothes so you look better, all the paradoxes we've been solving, it's like your making your own!" Serah replied a little confused, although a smile coming through as she mentioned a paradox.

"I thought you might be embarrassed how I look." Noel replied.

"I'm not, you look fine. I told you."

"But I want you to think I look good." Noel said as her ran his hand through his hair turning away from Serah.

"Noel, you look fine. Trust me."

"Not like that, Serah!" Noel burst. "I want you to think I look good, like… you being around me is like… it makes you flustered!"

Serah frowned. "Why would I feel flustered?" She questioned.

Noel frowned. He wasn't getting his message across at all. "I want you to want me. Like I want you." He said as his face softened walking closer to her.

Serah backed away from Noel hitting the alley's wall as he stood close to her, brushing his hand to her cheek. "I thought if I looked good you might like me."

"I-I'm engaged." Serah replied her heart beating a mile a minute. He just did a total turn around, she had got herself into more than she was ready for.

"I know. It's just… I can't help it, Serah. You can be an angel one minute, then how you lecture people your so much like your sister. But that's what makes you, you. And… I like everything about it. You remind me of Yeul." Noel commented.

Serah pushed Noel away. "I-I'm not gonna be just your Yeul replacement!" She yelled angrily.

"It's not like that. You're similar, but different. Those little differences… are what I love most. Serah, I love you. I'm going to stand by your side, and protect you till the end. I… guess I just wanted you to know, how I felt."

Serah raised her hand to her heart, closing her eyes, before stepping forward to Noel, and pushing her lips against his. _This is so wrong…_ She thought to herself.

Noel smiled as he kissed Serah, wrapping his arms around her waist, before pulling back.

"What about Snow?" Noel questioned.

"You… always said you would never leave the ones you loved. Hearing that, made me so jealous. That Snow didn't share those ideals. He just ran off, it was for me, but he left me behind. It hurt… but then to hear that I'm the one you wanted on top of that, and you wouldn't leave me… I've been hiding away these feelings. I didn't want to confront that I might not want to be with Snow, and might want to be with you." Serah explained.

Noel pulled her in closer kissing her again, pulling away slightly keeping his deep blue eyes fixed on her light eyes, their foreheads touching. "I will love you till the day I die. And never leave you."

"You really are a ten by the way, Noel."

* * *

><p>Hope someone out their enjoys it, this is my first attempt to try and do these characters, I don't feel like I got them perfectly, will take a couple of dribs and drabs to really get comfortable writing these two. So hope they weren't out of character, hence why this is staying a one shot :)<p>

But I will be writing more, just different stories with same couple :D


End file.
